Merge
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: A.U. Transformers Universe loosely based on G1's Transformers. A old Autobot historian is rebuiltand has to get reused to the Decepticons's battle against the Aubots.
1. Strange Events!

_Note 1: Transformers are copyrighted 1981—2007 by Hasbro. All rights served. This is a Generation 1 fiction setting in another universe._

"Merge"

By Dr. Thinker

Part 1 – Strange Events!

By Dr. Thinker

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS JUST HAPPEN WITH THE FAKETRON?" asked Wheeljack in a yelled that could have knock Megaton off a cliff. He was annoyed by what he saw on his repair table in a very bad shape. It was his fake Decepticon—given the name of Galavatron by the humans. A few years ago, some human come up with a live-action puppet that gotten some good-air time—so much that they come up with a movie based on it. In order to do so, they need something so evil—that it might bring the Autobots and the Decepticons to their robot knees. Bumblebee, a one of Wheeljack's follow Autobots--stated an evil planet that could transformed as a logic enemy of the Transformers. They didn't expect—but Prime allowed his puppet to do a total shutdown. Wheeljack turned to the human next to him. The human was in his case a black hair women dressed in a black suit and black skirt. The woman was looking at the purple mess as if it was a very hard jigsaw puzzle for a human, but not for a Transformer.

The human replied, "As Jazz might say, 'Cool your engine, Wheelie'. She paused as Wheeljack frowned by his odd nickname. "First thing off, the name's Kristen Colt—actor—non-voice—for puppet-version of Megatron and Galavatron. We were working on a Season 4 episode. The planned episode called "Problems" reveals that Starscream finally back to normal as he makes attempt to kill Galavatron. The setting was armory of random weapons from every corner of the universe. One of the weapons on the set was a Walter-P35. Nothing happen for while as we rehearsed the talk and the fight. When we ready to film it—just as the talking got under away, the Walter-P35 transformed into Megatron! Megatron remarked he hates jokes—when it's about HIM! He remarked that if Unicorn wasn't a piece of Autobot fiction, he would have sent Unicorn to meet his maker! He ranted for a while—so I was able to escape. He was so busy ranting that he didn't know I made for Galavatron's remote control—use when we want to use his cannon mode—and transformed Galavatron into that mode and use this cannon. Megatron stopped turned and fire his cannon at Galavatron—and that was the result of this."

Wheeljack remarked, "Poor bot, Merge."

Kristen asked, "Merge?"

Wheeljack replied, "Vector Prime created her—just before we left Cybertron. During Bumblebee and my last mission just before the Recon crashed landed on Earth. She was being attacked by the Deceptions' little princess—Starscream. On your show, Starscream is a male, but in real life, Starscream is a female. Merge joined us on the Recon, just before it blasted off to get energy from the empty planet of Liya. On our way back, Megatron and his Deception attacked the Recon. She remarked that she's been confused for a Deception. I think the only way to save this Transformer to restore her to her original form."

-A-

Not too far away, Optimus Prime was having a bad day. The government had done the usual route of having the Autobots guard their lab exits from all side. They didn't expect that Starscream and his fellow jets, Thundercracker and Skywarp had sent the entire night in their jet modes. Some how, Nosehead and Frenzy, Soundwave's spies were in cock-pit on Skywarp. Now, his day just got worse when a blue TV track was in the way. He was able to read the side of the TV track has Deception Television Channel. Prime heard a sliver police car (Prowl) growled, "Soundwave!"

Over the radio, Soundwave asked, "Do your like those RAMS? Pretty empty, was it?" He paused, "Oh, Megatron isn't here. He had some other business to deal with, Prime—and you might want to THINK about us harder the next time you guard a stupid human base! I'm being seeing you around, Prime."

Soundwave pull out as quickly as he could.

-D-

Getting to the top of Mt. Everest is nearly impossible for a human, but not for the Transformer, who is at the top. She was transforming from her fighter jet mode. She was a Decepticons—her name was Starscream. She comes here to puzzle out plots that might lead to the remove of Megatron as the Leader of the Decepticons. She had about fifty hidden labs all over the Earth—she was a scientist before the war began—and she knows where to hide her most dangerous items. Not to far, from Mt. Everest. His is her—for lack of better human words—a rest home, when one of her plans to remove Megatron from leadership of the Decepticon Army backfires on him. Right now, she was puzzling out how many hidden labs she had left. Ten of them were founded by the Autobots. Ten of them were founded and ransacked by the other Deceptions. Five of them were found by human forces. She sighed as remember that she that it was 25 hidden labs left and walked into her rest home. It was empty. If it Soundwave's tapes' home wasn't the right head man of Megatron right now, she would have use her hands to crush those annoyances into a million tiny little pieces. Anyway, some use of her stolen Engron Cubes, and she return to Megatron after a bit of down time.

-A-

Wheeljack saw the following automobiles rolling into Autobot HQ: a red semi-truck with a gray trailer; a sliver race car, a sliver police car, and a green army jeep enter. The automobiles transformed into the follow Autobots: Optimus Prime, Jazz, Prowl, and Hound.

Jazz stated, "What a mess!"

Prowl asked the following question as if he was growling, "So who's the wisebot that wreck that our fake Decepticon?"

Wheeljack replied, "Megatron did it in. He did a quite a work on it that I'm going to have to rearrange her back to her original Autobot form, Merge."

Optimus Prime stated, "You can do so after we have the meeting. We are really stuck in a rot—the Decepticons made robotic monkeys out of us!"

-D-

Deep under the sea, the ship that the Deception used to get to the Earth—the Nemesis—was home base for them. Right now, in the radio room, Megatron was meeting with his right head man, the Decepticon Communication Expert—Soundwave. Soundwave was a big blue bot that transformed into a TV truck. A red robot-bird, Laserbeak, was setting on Soundwave's non-cannon side of his body. 

Megatron asked, "And so you insult Prime?"

Soundwave replied, "Yes. I did—but indirectly as you wanted me to do."

Megatron grinned as he remarked, "Got some good news for you. Your original body is back to normal--took a long time for the Constructions to get around to fixing it."

Soundwave remarked, "You are free to use it."

Megatron stated, "No. I'm stuck to my three forms: the gun, the tank, and the jet."

Soundwave nodded, "Do you want to jump again?"

Megatron thought for a while. "Jump" is usual action verb—but Soundwave was using a Decepticon slang term started when Megatron's gun form was wreck badly by a human villain. This shake was a familiar problem--Cobra Commander. Starscream trying to kiss up to Megatron after a one of her plans to backfired on her-stolen a tank. That tank for a while was Megatron—until that those Empties showed up on Earth. The Empties combined to form Stopius. It took the power of Devastor, Brutus, Superion, and Defenor to halt that squad—but for the tank was damage—not repairable unless Megatron's spark was removed. Not to surprising, Constructions either built or stolen—it was a 50/50 chance either way, according to Megatron's not-so-humble opinion. Megatron had like all three forms—but the Autobots know about all three mode by now.

Megatron stated, "I let you know", he paused for a second then asked, "Have you got that Princess on the line?"

Soundwave nodded, "No communications from Starscream, yet, Megatron, sir."

Megatron replied, "Well, he's mostly like resting in one of her remaining hidden labs. She is hoping go to show up soon or later."

-N-

On side calls them Empties, the other called them Neutrals—but both Earth side Transformers called them a "pain in the back bumper/turbo-jet"—being on which side you are talking to you—these Cybertron never used their names on Earth, expect for the Stopius when they merged. Five robots that never used names or code names and headquartered were a landed satellite in China's desert. They decide the best way to end the real was to crush all sides on Earth—then on Cybertron leading the Neutrals as the reminding side—but the recent out of one of their plots backfired—and their leader was thinking:

The leader of this group stated, "I think we can't be Empties any more. We are no longer—for lack of better humans' words—innocent by-standers. We both helped the Autobots hider the Decepticons—and visa versa. We are going to have a vote. "

Another robot replied, "As you know. Let's get the facts—and leave the options to the voting."

The leader successfully had an every long talk about Prime's Autobots and the Megatron's Decepticons. After this every Neutrals voted on which side—but it turns out—it was a unanimous victory for one side.

The leader remarked, "The side that got us is….."

-TBC-

Well, I hope you like this. I let you puzzle out which side gets the former Neutrals soon.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	2. Historian

_See Part 1 for copyrights. _

"Merge"

Part 2 – "Historian"

By Dr. Thinker

-A-

Checking legs

Legs: OK!

Checking arms

Arms: OK!

Checking Body

Body: OK!

Checking Spark

Spark: OK!

Checking Cybertron Cog

Cybertron Cog: Ok!

Checking Head

Head: OK!

Checking Brain

Brain: OK!

Cybertron Form Check-Up: Complete

-A-

I'm lucky. I'm in my car mode. I'm got feeding--like I got stump on by the following Cybertron: Devastor, Brutus, Menastor, Stopius, Spike as Autobot X, Omega Supreme, Soundwave and Megatron. I'm must to be in the recover room. It's the only room with a mirror. It's seem that mad Wheelie…Wheeljack…is up to his own tricks again, he give me a new paint color—dull green. At least, I'm won't be confused by a Deception again.

So, the sliver Cybertron with the green cross on his chest as well as the Autobot sign on his chest—have finally showed his mug.

Wheeljack asked, "How are you feeling, Merge?

I replied, "Like I just got stumped by Menastor, Devastor, Brutus, and Stopius." I paused for a bit then asked the following: "Can some give the serial number of the Transformer that knocked me for a loop?"

Wheeljack replied, "MEG-001"

I replied, "That number is Megatron's." I paused again then asked, "Why and how?"

Wheeljack replied, "To make a long story short. Megatron hates joke, and nearly put your fake Decepticon, Galavatron, into the Primus's backyard because of it."

I groaned, "I guess the humans love insane villains."

Wheeljack remarked, "Don't mind the new paint job--you got so much astro-cannon dust on your self that I had to do a repaint you as well as repair you."

I remarked, "At least I'm won't be confused for a Decepticon—my dark purple/dark blue coloring is too close to their common colors."

Wheeljack laughed at he stated the following: "It let you be yourself for now."

That laugh is 400 annoying—I rather listen to Starscream's strange girl giggles then hear Wheeljack's mad scientist laugh. Well, if I was Galavatron, on that puppet show, I might want to know what's been going with the war since I was—and see if I wasn't accidentally sent to another universe.

Transforming cog was stiffer then usual, but I was able—though slowly—transformed myself into my robot mode. I felt like a kid toy during my transforming into my robot mode.

It's seemed that my body was still the same—despite Wheeljack's paint job. Well, I walked out of the room. Ratchet was talking to Wheeljack. I heard some shooting going on—much to Grimlock and his pals playing around. I set down on T-1 and started to overview the original history of the Transformers, since I'm a Cybertron historian.

-T-

_Long time as, the people of Terra were forewarned about a problem—the problem was the vile race know as Quintesses, a race of evil minded aliens with four heads. Terra found an enormous uninhabited planet under a star called they called Priza. Terra got to work building remote control robots to help stop the Quintesses' army of mind drones. _

_Terra was able to use their remote control robots successfully to stop Quintesses. The leader of Terra visited their Ancient Hall of the Universe The Ancient Hall of the Universe was the future unfolded for them—and saw that in four centuries the Quintesses will be back. To prevent them for controlling Terra's weapons, the leader ordered the creation of the four Vector Computers: Alpha, Beta, Omega, and Sigma. These computers input the Spark inside all Transformers. _

_Things were peaceful—until the Quintesses showed up. They successfully slaved the Cybertron robots into two groups—Transports and Military. They sold to what any different many different worlds. Far away, the Terra race was kept a watching eye on the planet—worried about their new mindful Transformers. Two orbs—both with knowledge of the universe--were sent to Cybertron as Terra called it. A robot called ALP-010 found the both Orbs—and hidden them very well. Somehow, that robot became know as Alpha Trion (Trion's is Ancient Cybertron for number: 10)_

_  
Getting tired of being sold like a bag of metal, two Cybertron robots pay a visit to Alpha Trion. They were gave the Orbs. The robots become well-know as King Prime and Lord Army. Together, King Prime and Lord Army created the Transformer Cog that allowed the Cybertron robots to TRANSFORM into other modes—driving the Quintesses out of the Transformers._

_Angry, the Quintesses sent an electric shut-down bomb to Terra as act of revenge. The people of Terra were expecting it—and were able to shut down the bomb as soon as the bomb landed. _

_Meanwhile, the Golden Age of Cybertron began. The Council of Leaders had five City Leaders and Five Army Leaders. The Major City Leader past the orb to random Transformers—some well-known to the history texts or to unknowns, while the Major Army Leader past their orb to very well-known generals. They were arguing over which sides invented us—the Terra or the Quintesses—but they were just vocal arguments. _

_Time past, the Army Orb was give to a great Army weapon genius named Guntron. Guntron renamed the Army Orb the Deception Power Matrix or D.P.M. for short, then he renamed himself Megatron. In attempt to keep the peace, the ten Cybertron Council Members plan to meet him—up they were missing one City Member. With this Megatron was able to get control of the army by just waiting a day. Getting help from a Cybertron Communication Expert named Soundwave. Megatron annoyed the City Leaders by thinking that Terra and Quintesses both built the Cybertron robots together—but this got so annoying that they sent Starscream to deal with him. Starscream reveal a secret, he was the one that killed the missing City Member—and allow Megatron to meet his crooked friends: Thundercracker and, Skywarp. _

_Starscream and his crones been know to steal objects that prove the Terra invented the Transformers and the Quintesses stolen from them. When one of the City Leaders asked Soundwave why Starscream was stealing objects that disproves Megatron's opinions, Soundwave blamed a dock worker named Opitaz and his girlfriend, Elita, for faking old ancient object—which" to be deleted" read: "to be kill" by Starscream and his pals—but old Alpha Trion, Kup, Mangus, and Ironhide save them, but Opitaz was give the other City Orb—which had been recalled the Autobot Matrix of Leadership—and Opitaz recalled himself Optimus Prime._

_The Autobots started hiding real ancient objects that disprove Megatron's opinions. This hiding forces Megatron to start the Great War—and Cybertron once again split into two groups---the Autobots and the Decepticons—the war was the stalemate—neither side winning or losing that much—but as the war go on—Cybertron began losing power—the three Vector Computers give their computer power to Vector Sigma-and left Cybertron._

_In order to get more energy, Optimus Prime took Recon to look for energy on an uninhabited planet. He and his Autobot got what they wanted but they weren't expecting attack by Megatron's Nemesis. The battle crashed landed—and turned me off._

_-A- _

T-1 stated, "Do you want to skip the weird animal Transformers that I saw for a short time?"

I replied, "Sure. I read it so many times that I got the gist of it. Optimus Primal projected the Autobot Matrix and Optimus Prime from a fake Megatron. According to my memory backs, Hound was near T-1 when Megatron attacked us in space, but Optimus Prime told me that found Hound on the other side of the your room. And I know what happen next—thought it takes eras later, we rested for a long time before Mt. Ark erupted and rebooted you and you rebuilt all Transformers on both side."

T-1 replied, "Correct."

I stated, "The last thing I recalled besides my volunteering to become a fake Decepticon, we getting my Transforming Cog input back in me after a month-long punishment for trying to steal Wheeljack's forbidden control chips—so we could get the Constructions on our side in 1991. The volunteering happened in December of 1992."

T-1 replied, "Here's the scoop what's been going down with the War since that date."

_-T-_

**1993**

Jan 2: Megatron and Prime are missing for a while after a chaotic battle near the Decepticons' Space Bridge. Red Alert, Prowl and Jazz share command of the Autobots, while Starscream takes command of the Decepticons.

Jan 12: The Neutrals steal the Decepticons' Universe Searcher in hopes of summoning a Neutrals to their side—but Soundwave had yet to give it an Engeron orb to power it. The Autobots got thanks to Mirage's illusions.

Feb 20: Soundwave's AM/FM Radio and CD-Player body is badly damaged—and a returned Megatron uses his tank form to steal a TV van for Soundwave.

March 10: Prime returns—in time—to deal with some Stopius when the Neutrals eaten Starscream's mutant Energon cubes.

March 21: Soundwave smashes into Recon and gets back the Universe Searcher from the Autobots. Wreck, Blaster's AM/FM Radio/CD-Player formation in the the action—Wheeljack rebuilts himas a TV van.

April 20: The usual annual team-up between Cobra and the Decepticons. This time, Cobra was give use the Decepticons' Universe Searcher to find another possible Cobra leader—but they were surprise by getting another Cobra Commander—much to the original one shock. Despite two Cobra Commanders, the Autobots and G.I. Joe had no problems stopping both sides.

June 19: Prime visits the U.N.

July 4: "The Big Rest" starts.

**1994-1995 **

Nothing much happens besides Wheeljack putting in Solid Hologram Drivers in all Autobots in June 1994 and the usual Cobra-Decepticon team up in August 1995. Prime visited the U.N on July 26, 1994 & August 19, 1995.

"The Big Rest" continues.

**1996-1997**

Nothing much happens besides Prime's visit to the U.N. on August 9, 1996 and August 10, 1996.

"The Big Rest" continues.

**1998-2005**

Nothing much happens beside Prime Annual Visits to the U.N. on the following dates: July 4, 1998; Sept. 14, 1999; December 22, 2000; June 14, 2001; April 19, 2002; Feb. 19, 2003; Oct. 25, 2004, and July 1, 2005.

"The Big Rest" continues

**2006**

Jan 2-Jan12: The Big Rest ends. Soundwave leads a large army of Decepticons on Washington, D.C. and large army of Autobots leaded by Optimus Prime deal with him.

April: A secret Cobra/Decepticon plot is discovered by Bumblebee. It takes all month for the Autobots and G.I. Joe to figure out what's been going on—but successfully end the secret plot.

July 27: Prime's Visit to the U.N.

August 28: Soundwave takes the over television airwaves. A strange battle happens—but the Autobots are successfully in getting the television airwaves freed up.

Dec 19: G.I. Joe finds one of Starscream's hidden labs.

**2007 **

April 10: Prime Visits U.N.

May 10: Megatron attacks Sony to steal enough PS2 and PSP to control all of Earth's missiles. The Autobots are able to get them back to Sony, but some of them got stomped on in royal rumble.

May 19: For fun, Soundwave decide to drive T-1 crazy by using the Universe Searcher to locate other T-1 and have T-1 unfairly trick the Transformers. The T-1(s) were quite annoyed by this.

June 10: After Starscream uses one of her inventions to melt the brains of Dinobots', Wheeljack unveiled new brain chips for them.

**NEW – **June 20: The Decepticons pull the electric wools over the Autobots eyes.

**NEW – **June 20: Wheeljack rebuilds Merge after Megatron shots her fake Decepticon.

**-**A-

Well, I know all about the usual Prime visits and the Cobra-Decepticons team-ups. I did join in a few of them. I was wondering how smart the Dinobots are now. I heard a strange noise—and thought it might be Laserbeak using her laser to get something from us—but then I saw a yellow and gray Tyrannous Rex robot walked in—it was Grimlock, the leader of the Dinobots

Grimlock asked "Merge, is that you?"

I replied, "Yes. But you not speaking like you were a cave bot, like I know you did."

Grimlock remarked, "Dr. Jackie decided to up our voices."

I replied, "Most likely because the other Autobots were getting tired of hearing your squad sound a cave bot clan."

Grimlock laughed—it was the noise I heard. Grimlock sighed, "Sorry, my laugh is a little annoying—and the most worry warts on P's side—think it's same like those M's jerk laser attacks."

I said, "It's happens."

-A-

Well, I'm bored. Well, I recalled--from what's been happing while I was being use as a puppet on a television show—that Wheelie, a.k.a Wheeljack, a.k.a the Autobots' mad scientist, put Solid Hologram Drivers inside of all Autobots. I wonder if he did me while rebuilding me.

This time, the transforming wasn't stiff-and I become my car mode pretty easy—I burned rubber to the outside. It seemed to a nice day—and I know of a little lake near by that I can take a look. I acted the Solid Hologram Driver system. The lake showed me that my Solid Hologram Driver was a dirty blonde-hair teenage girl with United Kingdom eye-glasses wearing a mud brown T-shirt that read "I Rather Be Reading." It's pretty good, I wonder what the other Autobots gotten. Then, I saw old fashion yellow Volkswagen Beetle with a dark hair teenage boy with a yellow shirt and blue ripped jeans. On the yellow T-shirt read: "Bee Rocks"

I radioed, "Bumblebee, is that you?"

Bumblebee's radio replied, "Yes. Who's on the radio?"

I radioed back, "I'm Merge."

Bumblebee's radio remarked, "Wheelie's crazy is he?"

I radioed back, "If he any more crazy, he would've been a Decepticon."

After Bumblebee's friendly laugh—a good one, consider I got Wheeljack's mad doctor laugh and Grimlock's laser-like laugh in less then one Earth hours--I saw the teenage boy hologram disappeared—and the Volkswagen Beetle under going a transforming turn the familar robot fromBumblebee. I turned off the S.H.D. and transformed myself back to robot mode. We talk about a lot of stuff for a while—mostly how the city changed since my when I was turned into Galavatron for a puppet show. Central City got a lot bigger then since when the Recon crashed landed into Mt. Ark. I was bored, so I returned into by car form and turn on the S.H.D.—and drive off in the direction of Central City, which is directly south of Mt. Ark.

It was bigger then I thought it would be. I was getting lost in the new roads—when I discover a familiar sign: Sparkplug's Auto Center. It looked like a lull was hitting the place. Three people are chatting as she drove into the parking lot. Two of them were dress in dark yellow uniform—I know them as Sparkplug and Spike. The third man was dressed in a red and blue plaid outfit and blue jeans—and his white hat had the Autobots' sign on it. All three turned to them. On the road outside was a huge red/white semi-truck with a gray trailer with the Autobot logo on it.

The man stated, "I see that the mad doctor is up to his old Autobot tricks."

I shouted, "Optimus Prime!"

Sparkplug and Spark stared at me like they saw a ghost of friend.

Spike stated, "Merge?"

I replied, "That's right!"

-TBC-

Since I need to explain now the Transformers come to be in my universe—loosely base on G1 universe, I used Merge as an Autobot historian. I forget to mention in the story that all Autobot that transform into Earthly automobiles and aircrafts got the Solid Hologram Driver inserted into them. Omega Supreme and the Dinobots are the only expect to this S.H.D. rule. Omega Supreme is a battle station/space ship for the Autobots, and the Dinobots transform into dinosaurs. I did not like the idea that the Quintesses were the one that built the Cybertron robots in the first place—so decided to make them—for lacks of better words—a space version of a black market.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	3. Trouble

"Merge"

Part 3 – "Trouble"

By Dr. Thinker

The man stated, "I see that the mad doctor is up to his old Autobot tricks."

I shouted, "Optimus Prime!"

Sparkplug and Spark stared at me like they saw a ghost of friend.

Spike asked, "Merge?"

I replied, "That's right!"

Sparkplug was thinking with a bit of a frown on this face. This frown means: fake Autobot by Decepticons—usually the Construsticons being the robot builders. Spike was rolling his eyes, a bit annoyed by his father.

I requested, "So what's the question you got on the mind, Sparkplug?"

Sparkplug commanded, "If you are really Merge, you be able to name the punishment you got in the aftermath when you stole Wheeljack's control discs for the Construsticons."

I sighed as answered, "My transforming cog was removed, so I was stuck in a car mode."

Sparkplug's frown turned to smile as he stated, "Welcome back."

I muttered a "Thank you" at Sparkplug, and then asked Optimus Prime the following question: "Can you tell what's been going on?"

A black and gray semi-truck with a trailer with a purple Decepticon logo on it, that trailer truck was the leader of the Stunticons: Motormaster.

What in the name of Primus was he doing, I didn't have to wait long to find out. A human report over the radio revealed that a purple, gray and black Transformer had stolen a ruby from Central City's History of The Art Museum.

Prime commanded, "Let's roll!"

-A-

With the help of the other Autobot back at base, we were able to discover that all Stunticons were having to a small island off the cost of Florida. I joined Prime and the other Autobots, taking out by plasma pistol out. The Protectbots were battling the Stunticons. Jazz, Bumblebee, Prowl and Hound were battling against Soundwave's tape monsters—somehow he got his own cassette player body repaired. Blaster and his tapes were taking the fight to the Soundwave. Mirage, Smokescreen, Sideswipe and Tracks were driving the follow Decepticons up the wall—more figuratively then literally: Starscream, Ramjet, Skywarp, Dirge, and Thrust. Prime was in—for lack of a better Earth or Cybertron words---a no-hold bar Astro-wresting match, with Megatron. I took out my laser gun and took potshots of any Decepticons when I could.

Let's just say, if Megatron's little army didn't attack us I would never feel the usual routine like an Autobot. I was wondering what Mega-trash's little is plan was...

Soundwave was tosses out random Transformers names—mostly Autobots, but Mega replied was usually a no. But then I heard Soundwave stated, "There's a ugly green Autobot that I don't know the name of—but the face is kind of familiar."

Megatron was a little floored, but he grinned, "I can't see here—but I think that Autobot will be a good test of this weapon."

I wonder what happen it was…..when it happen it—I blackout just as Megatron remarked the usual "Retreat" line.

-D-

Starscream was a little annoyed by Megatron as she shouted, "You should have let us turn those Autobots into **scrap metal!"**

Megatron retorted, "If this machine is the same machine that Cobra Commander used on the G.I. Joe, they will be **NO** Autobots to for you to **EVEN **dent!"

Megatron laughed for a bit. Starscream hated Megatron's laugh, but sighed as he transformed into her jet mode and took off for Decepticons' headquarters with her follow Cons.

-A-

I saw a human in front me. He was working on an very dark green automobile.

I called, "Sparkplug."

Sparkplug called, "Optimus Prime. Merge has awake "

Optimus was taller then I was. Usually I come up to his knee, but now I'm only past his feet.

I stated, "That Mega-crumb turned me into a toy!"

Optimus transformed into his truck mode and commanded, "That wasn't Wheeljack's finding—but you might want to look into a mirror."

I walked a little nervous and a little angry—and looking into Optimus cab's mirror, and discover that I become a human. The human looked like my solid hologram driver. Dirty-blonde hair girl with United Kingdom-type eyeglasses, but instead of my usually solid hologram driver's shirt, I was in a green cat-suit similar to my metal body color. On the cat-suit

Getting a little antsy, I asked, "So I'm a human."

Optimus transformed slowly back into his robot mode and stated, "Yes. It's seemed that Megatron's weapon splintered you into metal side and spark side."

I looked closer at the green automobile. It was my alter-mode. I head a strange noise. Sparkplug told me that it might be my stomach telling me that I'm hungry. Lucky, Spike was grilling some chicken meat outside. As I eat—odd for some that usually take fuel for her meals—Prime collected a few Transformers to locate Megatron and get the weapon from him and if it's merge me back my to my original form. Surprising, my metal-half was still able to transform. One of the few Autobots left behind, Ratchet warned me that if I my metal sir will be a little more breakable without my spark side. I was bored, so I was going thought the files on T-1.

-T-

The first file I open turned out to a familiar screen from the past. I think it was the just after the time those Neutrals nut first landed: "Don't talk to me, Optimus Prime, I'm just not in the mood for a chat." That line was sided by the one Neutral that leads—but I thought I read a history figure on that one Cybertron. I looked up the Decepticons Air Commanders and got the two plants: Earth and Cybertron. I opened the Cybertron file—and a lot of Cybertron names were dropped—and moved down to the bottom of the list. One named was the file was dark red—I founded that out when we looked up the Combaticons when they were created, it's means they had annoyed a very powerful enemy—usually Megatron himself. The file had something about Nightmare. They were only one file. It was audio file of first Decepticon Air Commander: Nightmare being the first of Megatron's air commander. She was a black Cybertron jet that used missile to knock the first Autobots for a loop—but her pals, the Cybertron jet version of the Stunticons: Vortex, Blast-Off, Onslaught, Swindle, and Brawl. Nightmare had an ego that would make Starscream's ego look smaller then atom—and that annoyed the future Stunticons—and they framed her for a back-attack. Soon after that, this group was tried to pull on Megatron—and was locked up in the Decepticon mind prison until Starscream freed them. Soundwave and Shockwave despite being very different Cybertron--logically believed that Nightmare was dead—the audio speaking of the word: "Transform" was similar to how the leader of the Neutrals done it. I looked up Neutrals—but I didn't find much of information—expect that all Neutrals on Cybertron went into logic comma. I found something odd—a file on Stopius. It contained much of the information that I knew—expect two thing I didn't know—first that Neutrals locked out their Cybertron alter-modes—in order to by-pass security drones underneath both Autobots' and Decepticons' headquarters—and second, Shockwave had voice analyzing of the leader of the Neutrals to be Nightmare. This was—according to him—totally illogic—but his voice analyzing systems are usually 92 percent correct with—but he is error ratio is 8.

-A-

I must have fall asleep, because when I awaked two humans were standing over me. One was dressed in a blue uniform with the Autobot logo and the other human was dressed in black version of Cobra Commander's uniform, but inside of the usual Cobra symbol, the was the purple Decepticon logo.

I squealed, "What in the name of Cybertron had happen to you?"

The black-dressed Cobra Commander looked had Megatron's voice revealed the following: "Starscream got a little carry away with her last weapon she took from the G.I. Joe's Weapons of Cobra Museum. She found a Cobra Commander created a fake weapon as a bait to trap the G.I. Joe, it didn't work on them—but Starscream modified that fake weapon which would split any Cybertron into metal side and spark side. After a test on you—Merge—if you wonder why I know you name now, Laserbeak was sent after we return back to HQ. Prime and a few of his follow Autobots showed up—and we used the weapon—and during the battle, two laser beams from Superion's and Brutus's weapons hit it. It exploded the weapon—and all combats got splintered into spark side."

Prime added, "It was totally confusing—surprising even the Protectbots and the Construsticons, who were out of the range of the weapon. Both of them are collecting the metal sides—with the exception of my semi-truck and Megatron's gun." He paused to point to a weapon on Megatron's human belt—it was a Walter-type gun with the Decepticon logo on it, and then continued speaking, "We stuff the entire comatose spark sides inside my semi-truck side and drive back here to figure out what's happen—I need you help."

I stated, "Merge, reporting for duty, Prime!"

-A-

Ratchet, Wheeljack, Megatron and Prime started looking over the sleepy-looking spark side. It was rough—going—it was stuff to figure out which side was which, when they were look-like coma—or worse--dead humans —that had suits with no-logo. Ratchet, Wheeljack, Megatron and Prime started looking over the sleepy-looking spark side. We were able to figure out that the brown jaguar was Ravage, the twin parrots were Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, and the twin toys were the Rumble and Frenzy. We were stop for a moment when Stopius appeared us—they ask if they can help us—Prime and Mega told her to join Protectbots and Construsticons in locating the metal sides. After she awaked—someone crawled up—and started yanking 20 miles per hour—Megatron assumed it was the Princess, Starscream. Starscream tried to the blame on Megatron, but another annoyed figure: a 1980 hard rock DJ who wanted his metal body back (Soundwave) joined Megatron in vocal beating of Starscream which ended with Megatron threaten to merge with his gun mode, transform into robot mode and stopped him. Starscream rolled his eyes and put kept a silent act. With Soundwave with her able to remove and sport the Decepticons and the Autobots sparks side. By the new time we were finished: Gears, Brawn, Windcharger, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were sitting by each other, they looked like pre-teen boys dressed in their common color T-shirt with the Autobot logo on them. Ironhide, Prowl, the Autobot twins: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Mirage, Tracks, Tailgate, and Jazz looked like human adults dressed in their common jump-suit similar to my cat-suit with the Autobot logo on it. Next in the order, Soundwave was trying to stop the turbo-jets of his cassette trips—and not very successfully at it. Across from him was Blaster—as if he was a human from the 1960s'—who was doing well with his own tapes: Rewind (a human), Steeljaw (a cat), Muse (a wolf), and Lookout (a bird). Skylight and his Airalbots were turned into human jet pilots in full white suits while across from them, Starscream's teammates on the Decepticons' air forces were giving him more grief then he got from Megatron for turning them into humans—and they were dress in full purple uniform. Not to far from, where rejects from a crook human gang were yanking on. They were the Stunitcons's spark side.

Megatron yelled, "I WANT SOME QUITNESS!"

Everyone turned to Megatron with her a shocked face or a annoyance face on her or his body. Starscream muttered, "Go join our friends outside."

Long Haul, the Construsticons, was driving in—literally—he was in his dump-track mode as he radioed, "Well, good news for you. We finally got very metal side grouped in Autobots and Decepticons. The bad is—well, I show you". He paused for a moment to dump random pile of junk on the floor—and transformed into his robot mode. Ratchet and Wheeljack sighed—they liked to keep the Recon clean up-they are always. They had tried to put sponges on the Dinobots' feet—but after they returned during a rainstorm, they give up trying to clean up after the Dinobots. "Starscream's weapon is now ancient history—in more then one way!"

At that point, Duke, the leader of the G.I. Joe called, and Wheeljack and Ratchet had a item of how to do. Joined by Hook, they started to creating the machine modified Starscream's weapon. Soon, it was done. The Neutrals threaten any Autobot or Decepticons tricks will shoot on sight on sight. Everyone got their merged back together—the leader were of course the last one—much to the Neutrals relief.

-A-

After Megatron and his goons left, the leader of the Neutral started talking.

Prime stated, "Start your name."

The leader of the Neutral replied, "I was Nightmare."

The red robot, Ironhide, remarked in his southern-like voice, "That's impossible. She's dead. She was done in by the Cyber-version of those blasted Combaticons—and she turned into a cyber-space jet."

Another member of the Neutrals remarked, "She was Nightmare. She moved deep and deeper into Cybertron. She ended up in our part of the metal planet—when she found us—she allowed us to remove her transforming cogs."

The yellow Auto twin, Sunstroke muttered the follow, "Then how come that she can merge with you guys to form Stopius?"

The ex-Nightmare replied, "We added non-machines cogs to our bodies that allow us to merge to Stopius. When Prime's team and Megatron's team left Earth, we thought that we could get to the Ark's logo, wreck them—but we crashed landed, and earthquake awaken us—but the teams were repaired by your computer—T1 by the time we were awaken."

Prime questioned, "So why are you?"

The ex-Nightmare replied, "Well, you see. We been discovering our original plan isn't working—and we decided to join a side."

Prime questioned, "Or you planning on re-joining Megatron's Decepticons flunkies…..or join us?"

The ex-Nightmare answered, "We had a voting—and we had decided to join you, but our original cog are on Cybertron—and I used mine to make Megatron think I was dead. He's mostly painted in gold and framed. So we need a new machines form—and we decided on Earth's water machines, thought I need a big machine—I make the middle portion of Stopius."

Merge replied, "Wheeljack can help you decide on your machines forms, but I had an idea for your team….the Hydrobots."

The ex-Nightmare replied, "That's a pretty good name. But what's does in Cybertron does Hydro means?

Merge replied, "It's an ancient Earth term meaning water."

-TBC-

From this point on, you are going to get TECH SPECES of different Transformers. This starting one is the story's namesake, Merge.

**NAME: **Merge

**SPECIES: **Cybertronian Transformer

**AGE: **1 Cybertron Year

**GENDER: **Female

**SIDE: **Autobot

**FUNCTION: **Historian

**MOTTO: **"History repeats—especially when dealing with Cybertronian history"

**HISTORY: **Merge is the youngest Autobot on the team. She was created by Vector Beta before Prime launched the "Recon".

**PERSONALITY: **When not in patrolling for or in battle against Decepticon forms, Merge is usually doing researching on anything dealing with history—in all forms: books, movie, television, music. She's quite then a mouse but when she as a idea to help, she takes all measure to do what she does—even if that means disobeying orders—with very digresses of success or failures. When the Autobots were reawakened on Earth, Merge had decided to become the historian—studying up on both Cybertron and Earth history.

**WEAPON: **Merge's main weapon, a laser gun fires laser at 200 MPH.

**SPECIAL POWER: **Telekinesis. She loves to tosses smaller Decepticons (think Soundwave's tapes) into other Decepticons.

**MACHINE MODE: **Merge transforms into a green Chevy Malibu-like car. She can go up to 300 MPH per hour. She loves to crash into larger Decepticons.

**SOLID HOLOGRAM DRIVER: **A dirty-hair blonde hair with United-Kingdom type eyeglasses dressed in a green T-suit that reads "I Rather Be Reading", blue jeans, and sneakers.

**WEAKNESS: **Her telekinesis power only works at short range. When she's in a hurry, she is very noisy. Her front end of her car mode is very fragile—and with her love of crashing into Decepticons—she's always in Ratchet's repair bay for a while.

**  
MERGE'S TECH NUMBERS: **

**Strength: 3**

**Intelligence: 5**

**Speed: 5**

**Endurance: 5**

**Rank: 4**

**Courage: 6**

**Firepower: 3 **

**Skill: 4**


	4. Weirdness

"Merge"

Part 4 -- "Weirdness"

By Dr. Thinker

I was driving down a coast-line—it was pretty good—but I know somewhere out in the sea was the Decepticons' major Earth headquarters. Surprising, Red Alert, the most paranoid member of the Autobot forces was with me. He was in his red and white Fire Department Chief Car. His Solid Hologram Driver was a very worried-looking fire chief. Autobots love to make him—for lack of better humans words—sweat bullets.

I radioed, "You know I was missing for a while."

Red Alert radioed, "You are not like a group like: Gears, Cliffjumper or Mirage. Prime told me that you volunteered for the humans' show. You more like the following group: Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Beachcomber."

Worried, I asked over my radio, "Why are watching Gears, Cliffjumper, or Mirage?"

Red Alert replied via his own radio. "Merge, Gears is always is talking insulting all Autobots behind my back—I heard rumors from Prowl and Jazz that he insulted Prime a few times. Cliffjumper is a little too fast on the up for my gas tank to like-he uses fuel up like it's going out of style. And of course, Mirage's is our resident spy."

I stated over my radio, "What about Bumblebee—he's a spy too."

Red Alert stopped, transformed into his robot mode, and started to laugh. I transformed to my robot mode to knock some cents into Red Alert—but by the time I finished my transformer, Red Alert had stopped laughing. "Bumblebee is our scout—not a spy. Now, let's transform back to our machine modes and get back to patrolling for Decepticons. "

-A-

Lucky, I didn't have to deal with Red Alert after words, the Red Alert laugh indecent and that Decepticon weapon that splintered Transformers into their metal sides and spark sides. My patrol partner for this time period was a more friendly-type—it was a blue buggy with black roll bars. This buggy was Beachcomber, a fellow Autobot. We were patrolling near a usual area. The Construsticons were working…and their radio were over heating—but they were—for lack of better humans' words—whining their metal heads off. They were whining about the usual stuff: Megatron, Soundwave Starscream, the Decepticon jets, the Combaticons, the Stunticons, Autobots, Earth, Cybertron, and—yes, believe or not—themselves. They were building something, but I was not Bumblebee or Mirage, but I was crashed into by a red car:

Beachcomber stated, "That was Dead End."

Dead End was a red sport car that is member of Motormaster's little stunt nuts, Stunticons. In an attempt to discover a Decepticon plot, the Autobot know as Cliffjumper played that role. Dead End forms the left arm of Menasor.

I muttered, "Just wanted I wanted. It must be my lucky day."

Dead End replied, "And I thought you didn't give a care about me!"

I threaten, "Go chew up an electric wire, you slug-ball!"

-A-

I can't believe it. One stupid little remarked—and Dead End is trying to make me his girlfriend. Megatron going to have a laughing fit you could hear all the way to Cybertron. I was able to lose him somewhere in the Texas and I quickly hide trailed back to the Recon. I stopped I saw Stopius and the Superion. He was looking a little blue and gray—then he usually white and black self. Stopius transformed into the five Hydrobots as the Superion transformed back into the five Airalbots.

I stated, "I guess you guys were testing out the Hydrobots' battle systems on Prime's order."

Sliverbolt remarked, "Merge, you are half right. It was a testing, but it was orders from Red Alert. Oh, the former Nightmare has a new name."

The ex-Nightmare added, "Now, my name is Siren."

I mouthed out, "Not bad" at Siren.

Jazz rushes up, "You late. Prowl and Ironhide are having spark attacks," He paused and asked the following question, "Where have you been?"

I muttered, "Just escaping a Decepticon in love mode."

Jazz heard me, because I saw Jazz wobbled for a moment, and he asked, "So which one?"

I answered, "Dead End"

-D-

Soundwave computed, "This is insane then usual then us."

Starscream grinned as she asked, "Has Megatron got is 100th idea to get energy from the Earth core to drestory those Autobots?"

Soundwave replied, "Dead End has a crush on an Autobot. Merge is that Autobot."

The entire Decepticon Air Force laughed their wings off. Starscream sending a hour seeing if Soundwave would give a chuckle about Dead End, but she did hear the demon-like laugh of Megatron.

-A-

Beside my recharge table, my room was filled with books of all shapes and sizes—enough to make Jazz's CD collection look small—and let me tell you Jazz's CD collection is over a zillion CDs—from the 1950's rock and roll to present day pop songs. It was lost when I heard groaning. It must be Gears, the Autobot that is always complaining. Huffler may complain at first, but he will surprise you, but Gears you always get complaining—not matter what. According to Bumblebee, Gears, was like that even back on Cybertron.

Gears walked in the room, he was muttering something about the other laughing about a Decepticon in love with Autobot. We talked about it—and Gears and I come to the solution that Dead End has crush on me—and it will disappear. I decide to recharged myself—and see what develops over the next few days

-A-

It was about five months after getting hit by Dead End. Prime had owned Bumblebee to find out why Dead End was guarding the Constructions, since that team can form the make the most dangerous of all Decepticons gestalt teams: Devastor. Bumblebee had revealed that the Decepticons had been building smaller HQ for their three gestalt team. The one that Dead End was guarding was for the Stunticons. It turns out that Hook and followed Constructions had out-do their best, hidden under the Earth, were bases for each of one base for each of the Decepticon gestalt team. Recently, the Stunticons were order to get parts for a new Megatron weapon or item, and we were surprised at their hidden base which was a stunt track. It was one crazy battle—I can't recall who or what I hit—but I think I hit more Autobots then Decepticons—but I think I hit Dead End a few times. As we were leaving I think I heard Dead End growing that he hates all Autobots. At least, he's back to normal—for a Decepticon. After Prowl dropped off the items at the Central City's Police Department, we went back to the Recon for the Cybertronian version of the three R's—rest, relax and repairs.

-TBC-

Well, that's it for this chapter! For the shortness of this chapter—I'm giving you a very long tech spec to make up for it…..last time it was a Autobot. This time it's a Decepticon—Starscream!

**NAME: **Starscream

**SPECIES: **Cybertronian Transformer

**AGE: **55 Cybertron Years

**GENDER: **Female

**SIDE: **Decepticon

**FUNCTION: ** Air Commander

**MOTTO: **"Ashes are the key to victory."

**HISTORY: **Before she meet Megatron she was a small time crook with her pals, Thundercracker and Skywarp, afterwards, she become a very well-known figure head in the Decepticon rank for being ruthless in both modes..

**PERSONALITY: **Most Autobots that met her state the following: "She's one fuse short of a fuse box", and she has a temper to match that phrase. Lucky for the Autobots, Megatron is usually the only one that can get her to past her usual regular mind set.

**WEAPON: **Starscream loves her weapons. Her favorite in robot mode is her null laser. Her favorite in machine mode is her cluster bombs that can shake up both Autobots and Decepticons. She also has heat-seeking missiles and a regular Decepticon laser gun.

**SPECIAL POWER: **None noted.

**MACHINE MODE: **Starscream transforms into a fighter jet. He can travel to the invisible border between Earth's air space and outer space. She can reach the speed of Mach 1.

**WEAKNESS:** Going past the invisible between Earth's air and outer space, ruins her control systems for a few hours. Her temper has gotten a lot of Decepticon enemies—especially Megatron. Her take-over of the leader of the Decepticons usually backfires on her in various degrees.

**  
STARSCREAM'S TECH NUMBERS: **

**Strength: 6**

**Intelligence: 6**

**Speed: 7**

**Endurance: 6**

**Rank: 9**

**Courage: 5**

**Firepower: 6 **

**Skill: 5**


	5. Memories: Part 1

Merge"

Part 4 -- "Memories: Part 1"

By Dr. Thinker

Soundwave in his original cassette player body was looking like at a new weapon that Megatron was holding, "What on Cybertron is that thing?"

The item in question looked like the glass portion of the Transfixer that Megatron tried to use against the Autobots—but it was seemed to have jet wings.

Megatron smiled, "About ten months ago, Starscream's latest plan to remove me from the head figure of the Decepticon army backfired—she invented this—it will lock an Autobot in its' own brain chip until they have figure a out a way to undo it."

Soundwave asked, "Have you tested it yet?"

Megatron had smile on his faces as he asked the following, "Did you see the statue in the waiting room?" Megatron paused to see Soundwave's head nodded, "It's not a statue, but a memory-locked Starscream. She's going to out soon—both she and I know that that fastest way out of this is look though his or her own memories."

Soundwave asked the final question for now, "Which Autobot is your target?"

Megatron replied with devilishly tone on his voice box, "Optimus Prime!"

-A-

It was another normal day at the Recon. After that weird battle at the Stunticons' new base, things are if back to normal with some little or no Decepticon attack. The last was just a few day. The "jets" had planned to attack to the Alaska oil pipeline—but likely for the oil company that did that job—the "jets" failed. The "jets" are the Autobots' slang for Starscream and his crooked wing-mates: Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dirge, and Ramjet.

I just awaked from my 12-hour recharging map, when I heard guns, rants, and transforming joints, I come out to my room to see Bumblebee carrying a damaged Buzzsaw.

I asked, "What in the name of Primus is going on here?"

Bumblebee groaned, "Don't really know the why of this—but Megatron and his Decepticon fruitcakes has lunch attack. Not counting the 'Big Rest', Megatron had attacked the Recon at least once a year, but there is new twist to the attack—Soundwave is battling Prime right out the entrance ramp."

I raced though out of the Recon into the open dessert near the Recon. Prime was battling Soundwave, while I saw Megatron was hidden in a rock, holding a weapon. I computed Megatron was planning on drestory Optimus Prime with the weapon, transformed into car, and hit him right in the chest—destroying the weapon.

What's wrong?  
What's going on here?

Why I'm not hearing Megatron giving those Decepticon flunkies the usual "retreat" command…..

-D-

Megatron commanded, "Decepticon, retreat!"

The Decepticon air command transformed into their fighter jet forms and took off. Skywarp's cockpit had stored Soundwave in cassette player mode and Ramjet's cockpit carrying the broken Buzzsaw. Megatron usually takes a race on Thundercracker, but right now was underneath Starscream in his gun mode.

If Megatron was human right now, he will be rolling his eyes, asked "What was that explosion?"

Starscream replied, "That was—what the humans called Dead Man switch-but what we Cybertron call a fail-safe program—just in the Autobots got it or damaged it. That Autobot is now locked in the same mode I was."

Megatron grinned devilishly as he remarked, "Good thing, Starscream. At least you DID something RIGHT for a change!"

Starscream joked, "You know a Decepticon could take that the wrong way."

-A-

Optimus Prime stated, "What's Merge's problem?"

Ratchet replied, "According to T-1, that machine Megatron was holding in his hands put Merge into locked her in her brain chip. She won't be much help with us for now. If she's a smart, she will figure out how to escape…..in the meantime, Megatron will be busy plotting something else. I can't do anything else to her inside--I might make it even worse."

Optimus Prime stated, "Just repair the outside. We worried about the inside later."

Ratchet groaned, "Ok."

-A-

I must me in my different version of the stasis lock that the Cybertrons were first crashed landed. Well, I have nothing better to do—so I'm going to unearth my memories—now to locate them…..

Well, I must be in the audio area. I heard Ratchet and Optimus Prime talking about me—as well as T-1's beeps—as well as other Autobots. Well, I let them worried about my outside, while I handle the insides.

To the human eye, our brain chip may look like a smaller version of our sparks, but it can hold more data then any computer on Earth. The best holders of the data I know are Blaster and Soundwave. They were original Cybertron forms were Cybertron Data Towers—allowing them to vision and computer data as well as audio data. 

Well, as Blaster or Jazz might say—let's get this clip show on the road…..

-A-

_A golden orb or ball of some kind was above me as my spark was part in my own body. It intoned, "I am Vector Sigma. Before Cybertron was, I was."_

_  
Vector Sigma is the giver of spark for most—if not all Transformers, some Transformers—believed that it was either created by the Terrains or the Quintesses. It's seemed Vector Sigma had made a ramp—and I transformed into a middle-size purple Cybertron land machine and head out into the word…._

_Of course, I was attacked by three mysterious air jets—one red, one black and one blue-- but a white crane machine showed up. "Go away you rejects from weapon factory." _

_  
The red air- jet groaned in a female voiced replied, "Jazz, we got to stop meeting like this."_

_Jazz replied, "So what's up, Princess Starscream of the Decepticon Army." He paused to see the jets transformed into a robot and asked, "Any temp to remove Megatron from power, yet?" _

_Starscream yelled, "No Autobots carries about my business with Megatron." _

_Jazz transformed into his robot mode—and have a battle that sent Starscream transforming and flying off. Jazz transformed back into his white crane machine mode and open up the back door, and allow me to enter him. _

_He entered—and told me all about Icaon, the Autobots' major city and headquarters. After he dropped me off, he want over two Autobots, a red and blue robot and a black and sliver one. I heard what they were saving as I left._

_  
Jazz replied, "Prime, the northern hemisphere of Cybertron is blacker then the inside of a drive shaft."_

_I heard Prime stated, "If we don't find a new type of energy soon, no one is going to win this war." _

_  
I didn't hear anymore then that—but I heard that everyone single Autobot in the city was itching for Optimus Prime to find energy, come back, and get rid of Megatron and his Decepticons. As we slipping up some Energon sticks, Prime told us that he was heading out to hunt down a new kind of energy—and everyone was itching. We took off—not knowing what we were in store for us_

_We were—attacked by Megatron and his Decepticon—and went into static lock soon after we crashed landed on an uninhabited planet…._

_-A-_

_My form was different—and I feel stiffer then usual. I saw a lot of other cars, trucks, vans. I know only one thing, Prime was in robot mode. We transformed into our robot modes—despite a red Autobot logo painted on me by T-1 and my new car mode—I was still the same Transformer that I was before the crash land._

_  
Optimus Prime was acting each one of us functions, they performed. When it come to me,_

_I remarked, "I don't know, Prime. I'm new here."_

_  
He nodded and asked, "What's your name?"_

_I replied, "Merge." _

_Prime stated, "Don't worry too much, you may find something to do while we look around the planet."_

_-A-_

_  
Sometime had past—and the Autobots pulled up to the Recon crashing landing site, and two human got out of Bumblebee's new car formation. It turned out they were Sparkplug and Spike—"humans"—the major race of the world—the world called "Earth". I saw Spike trying to get something about Cybertron out of Hound—who had transformed into his new Earth mode—a light green army jeep. He used his hologram to make a fake human. _

_  
Spike asked, "Who is he?"_

_Hound replied, "He's a no body. He's just a hologram."_

Spike replied, "Cold trick." 

_I entered—and showed my telekinesis power to the humans, but Mirage did his what-we-become know as the disappearing-reappearing- transporting trick, making him the winner in the show-off contest. All well, I decide to hang around the Recon for a while. For a while, I thought the Autobots might have taken off more they can intake—but Ratchet saw Mirage smiled. It turned that Mirage saved the day by disappearing into the Decepticons' new spaceship and blasting the spaceship's control padding, allow the Decepticons to—what we assumed was—a sleep with the turbo-fishes._

_  
-A-_

_It was few days later, we got a good news and some bad news—the good news was that all government of Earth countries have agreed to give energy that we need to go back and refuel Cybertron for getting rid of the Decepticons. The bad news was a—human might called a Catch-22-covered to be that the ship's Cyberium was drain out—and it can fly with out it—and the only place to get it is Cybertron—and it's very flammable—and since we landed in a volcano-we stuck on Earth. _

_Also, we got bad news four month later, the Decepticons did get drestory—and decide to conquer Earth instead of Cybertron._

_As for me, I decided to become a historian—looking up files and stuff for the Autobots—both for Cybertron and Earth. Prime approved of that. _

--TBC--

Next Time: More memories from Merge's brain chip: The fan-favorites Dinobots and Devastor shows up. Since I give you too much this time, I'm dropping the Tech Spec for now. I give you TWO after the next chapter, the leaders of both sides: Optimus Prime and Megatron.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	6. Memories: Part 2

"Merge"

"Memories: Part 2"

By Dr. Thinker

-A-

_It was a few months after I started becoming a historian for Optimus Prime. The Decepticons had finished making their space bridge and we have a few dealing with it—but so far, we having luck against them-but Wheeljack was worried—we may have good luck—but everyone's luck drives out sooner or later—and the Decepticon may get the upper-hand on us. _

_We were just talking about the Decepticons, when we felt a quake--which revealed that some strange rocks that looked like parts of some short of giant creature in part of the Recon. Ironhide and Sideswipe used their drills, while Brawn used his own two hands—and I used my telekinesis. About half-hour later, we had they was some strange giant creatures---but surprising at that time, Spike was there—and he revealed that they are fossil remains of dinosaurs. Wheeljack, Hound, Ratchet, Optimus Prime and I wanted to learn more these dinosaurs._

_  
Hound, Wheeljack, and I transformed and took Spike and Sparkplug to a history museum, where he showed us the dinosaurs—three dinosaurs. I thought I heard kid dress in gothic kid yelled, "That's what I call heavy metal!"_

_  
I'm a weird bot—that's for sure—my audio sensors must be playing tricks with me._

_-A- _

_It was few days, later. Wheeljack stated as he showed Optimus Prime and the other Autobot three very ugly robots. _

_Wheeljack said, "And now follow Autobots, and especially Optimus Prime, it give me great pleasure to present..."_

_Windcharger, a sliver and red Autobot, asked, "Will you get to the point?" _

_Wheeljack replied, "Autobots--meet Dinobots."_

_Bluestreak remarked, "Look at the size of those things."_

_Ironhide yelled, "Great Cybertron!" as Prowl yelled, "Holy heterodyne!" _

_Wheeljack said, "Allow me to introduce Grimlock, Slag and Sludge." _

_Huffler groaned, "Dinobots, huh? I thought you were supposed to make dinosaurs!" He added his groaning with a mocking laugh. _

_Usually, Ratchet is one cranky repair machine, but that time, he had a smile the size of Soundwave's robot body on his face as he stated, "Dinobots, transform."_

_After a few minutes, the Dinobots become robot version of the three dinosaurs: a Tyrannous Rex (Grimlock), a Brontosaur (Slag), and a Stegosaur (Sludge). Now, Wheeljack usually want off a odd path—it's his motto: "Never let the enemy know what you doing"—and give three Dinobots simple brains much to like real dinosaurs. If I was him, I would have just given the Dinobots regular Transformers-like brains. Those simple brain morons put T-1 in a bad data. _

_After we got them shut down, we had to deal with Megatron's latest attack—and it was a dozy. We were stuck in Megatron's latest little invention---Energon Chains. Megatron was about to put laser beam thought all of us—when Wheeljack and Dinobots showed up. Megatron and his Decepticons battle the Dinobots while Wheeljack used Bluestreak's fire gun to dry off us—we fall into some water that fowl up our Cyrozanitz nerves—and used Sideswipe's bolt gun give us a bit of recharge—forcing the Decepticon to make a usual retreat. Back at "Recon", the Wheeljack explained what he done with the Dinobots, created a little update for the Dinobots' brain, at that time, they spoke like "cave bots" as Ironhide and Prowl remarked time-to time. _

_One day, I was coming back from an eastern coast patrol—and I meet the last two Dinobots—Snarl (a triceratops) and Swoop (a pterodactyl). They were similar to the rest of the Dinobots—speaking in caveman as much as Grimlock, Sludge, and Snarl. They were created to help Prime out with dealing with the Insecticons' little mind control ruin._

_We had a few more battle with the Decepticons—but the biggest battle was when Megatron asked Optimus Prime to a old fashion duel. I was keeping an on T-1, when I discovered that Megatron had use all Decepticons' powers—and when I told on—Optimus Prime was very ANGRY with Megatron—and the entire Autobot attack _

_Megatron and his goons—and the result is that they had one nasty lava bath—I'm felt almost sorry for them—accent on "almost"—even Devastor—Megatron's new team of Constructions—lucky for Mirage's illusion—or we would been the one in the lava. _

_Well, the bad new is that somehow the Decepticons jerks got thought that in one piece. As the human say time to time again--"To add an insult into an injury"-- the Neutrals soon show up—giving us more then meet our vision banks. _

_-A- _

_Oh, next deal was holding us how handle it was to have a gestalt team with us. Omega Supreme had landed on Earth. He was effect with a strange problem. He attacked anyone that he spotted—Autobot, Decepticon, and even Neutral. He was tough to deal with—but we finally fixed him—and he turned his Prime—and said one word: "Sorry!" _

_With Omega on our side, the Decepticon tried to get Neutrals on their side—but they were even dump by Megatron or turned off for a time being by Starscream. Devastor had a few battle with Stopius—the merge form of the Neutrals—and even Neutral played the problem in a few missions in. _

_-A- _

_It was a good day. We got the super-fuel that government army cooked up—despite a little attempt my Megatron to get it. Around this time, Decepticons were stealing cars—and we didn't know what to think. Wheeljack had a theory that he was planning on making his own ground forces. It turned out that they were smaller one computer, but Prime assumed that Megatron was heading to Vector Sigma, the well-know of all computers. Vector Sigma was the one that created most Transformers—a few transformers were created by the other vectors. _

_It turned out that Megatron was getting tired us hogging the road-so he created the Stunticons. _

_After dealing with one of Soundwave's big bombs—he only uses them on Autobots and other Decepticons, and getting past those Guardians—we discoverer that Megatron did what he need to do on Earth. _

_I groaned, "Oh, chips! Earth is really in for it! I feel like painting a Decepticon flag in every country on Earth. What I wouldn't give to have air force with us." _

_Optimus Prime remarked, "Megatron is placing on fighting us on the road, but we fight in the air." He turned to our host, Alpha Tron, an old red and gray robot that might have been created centuries ago—either early or late Quintesses my not-so-humble opinion. "Are those shuttle craft still functioning?"_

_  
Alpha Tron replied, "I think so—might be a little dusty." _

_I stated, "I see you plan, Prime. We are going to turn those shuttle craft into human jets for the Autobots." _

_-A-_

_While the Stunticons make a mess of Central City, we were working on hard on turning old shuttle crafts into jet. I couldn't believe it! I was standing next to the Vector Sigma, the same computer that created me._

_I stated "We don't have a key. Megatron must have taken it to Earth."_

_Alpha Tron stated, "Megatron has a KEY, but not the KEY!" _

_I replied, "You making as much cents as brainless Decepticon!" _

_Alpha Tron remarked, "I have more smarts then Megatron has up his cannon. I'm a first-grade creation of Vector Sigma. I can interface." _

_Ironhide remarked, "No. You can't do that."_

_Alpha Tron spoke, "You need these jets. You need to stop Megatron and his forces on Earth. Don't worry, Prime, Elita-1 is safe—and hiding in places that I won't pay a Decepticon to hide in." _

_Alpha Tron merged with Vector Sigma, and I heard the same thing I heard before…_

_Vector Sigma replied, "Before Cybertron existed, I was. Who have reactive me and why did you do so?" _

_Optimus Prime replied, "I'm Optimus Prime. I want you to give life to these robots—so they can learn about the world—to feel and think for themselves—to be kind and willing to help others." _

_Soon, after the Airalbots were born—and we learned that the key could doom the Earth. Despite a little problem from their leader's height-o-phobia—we were able to keep that battle on a simple key. There was a small problem when Starscream created the Combaticons—but we were able to bring him with the help of Megatron. _

_-A- _

_The next attack was with one of the most embarrassing plot of Megatron entire earth campaign—for both sides, Autobots and Decepticons. Wheeljack had modified his old Mind Beamer device from the time that Spike was put in Autobot X—and Ratchet made a fake Decepticon drone for Ironhide. After that the Atlantis indecent, Megatron had been quiet for a long time—even beat the time between the his lava bath and the return to attack us. It was about five month after that Airalbots had return from the past of Cybertron. Megatron had got wind of their doubts—and was sent back to the last day of the Golden Age of Cybertron—in which they discovered that Optimus Prime was Orion Pax—and saw Prime first battle with Megatron and his Decepticon army—and their doubts had been removed—but their still the problem with the Airalbots' leader height-o-phobia—but he's doing fine. _

_It all started when people Central of City got reelected their old mayor for the third time in a decade. He had a tough rival by named_ _Sean Berger. Sean was talking so much about the Decepticons that the city's new radio DJs had field day with him. If Blaster wasn't still in the stuck deep in the "Recon" at the time, he would have been laughing like a drunken sailor. In the end, the Mayor Alexander Stone had won a third term. Berger wasn't heard for—until three months later—in which he was giving a city a special treat—a solar collector. Everyone—even the DJs—thought that idea was pretty good give—and that it was a sore loser. At the same time, Wheeljack had modified the mind transformer and Ratchet had built a fake Decepticon jet to give Ironhide some training while waiting for Megatron to strike. Surprising on the day the mayor open up—the humans, the Decepticons and the Autobots had learned that the solar collector was a trap for the Decepticons---like flies to honey or moths to a flame, Megatron and his factory of nutcases showed up. The Autobot defeated them—in pretty good order—much to Sean Burger's dismay._

_Not too surprising—the mayor and Megatron did some not so surprising actions. The mayor presented us an Autobot Day for protecting the world from Megatron little goon squad. Megatron had a chat with Sean Burger at his office center. I was with Carly Stone, Spike's girlfriend, patrolling the Eastern coast states for Decepticon hi-jacks. Surprising, Carly had me listen the Central City's new channel—learning about Megatron's latest plan—by trying to convince the humans that Autobots are evil, and the Decepticons are good. _

_I got a mind to get rid of all doubt on the humans' mind. I head to Neutrals' usually meeting place—and asked them to steal Ironhide's fake Decepticon drone and Wheeljack's up-dated Mind Beamer. They didn't like Megatron or Optimus Prime, they agreed to it—if I do something for them later. _

_They successfully stole both items. With their help, I was able to remove my own mind and put in the fake drone's body. To prevent my gray death at the end of Megatron's cannon, I had Carly mind being place with in my Autobot body, but not before I damaged the my body a bit—by ripping the tires—and doing a little punch on were my alter-mode's front and back side were located on my robot body. _

_I took off to locate Megatron. Megatron was on a rolling along like an Autobot going down a mountain. I shot at Megatron. I called myself, "Airbrain, Decepticon Lawyer."_

_Starscream muttered, "I thought you killed all the Cybertron's lawyers." _

_I chat-with some false techno talk that it had much of Megatron's army in a confused state. Then I want into explaining mode---for the excuse of why I'm helping Autobots, I stated that Optimus Prime save my life. Starscream whispered to Megatron: "Just shoot her." Megatron was about to blow me up—but lucky, I had put Carly's empty body in my cockpit. I remarked, "If you shot me, you evil." Starscream assumed it just a fake body—and it's mostly like a missing Autobot. Soundwave remarked that an annoying historian was M.I.A. Much a cue for a human movie, Carly showed up in my body followed by the Neutrals. Of course, I was a roll—and got Starscream so ANGRY that he tried to shot me—which showed the humans that the Decepticons were the bad bots. Megatron was mad at Starscream, and shot him. Soon it was the Autobots were watching a battle royal with the Decepticons going at him. Soundwave was the only Decepticon not going at. Lucky, when Starscream shot me the humans run out of the location like bats trying to get away from the sunlight. We just had wait—until both Megatron and Starscream were literally disarmed and both Megatron's and Starscream's voice boxes were off-line—Soundwave computed for a few second—and remarked, "Problem: Confused Decepticons. Logic Solution: Retreat and Regroup." The Decepticons retreated—Hook and Long Haul taking care of Megatron and Starscream. I disappeared---with Stopius—and Carly giving a short excuse of needing some energy—meet me at the Neutral usually meeting place—and I switched her back to her human body, then she switched me back to my normal Autobot body—and I took the items back to the "Recon" and explained my plan to them. _

_I was wondering what Decepticon were thinking—but I'm will in the think of things—when Optimus asked me to record the entire battle against Megatron on Earth. _

-TBC-

Ok! I say you were going to two-tech species for this chapter, but I think I went I little long, so you going get Optimus Prime's Tech Spec. for his chapter, Megatron is the next one.

**NAME: **Optimus Prime

**SPECIES: **Cybertron Transformer

**AGE: **1000 Cybertron Years old

**GENDER: **Male

**SIDE: **Autobot

**FUNCTION: **Autobot Leader

**MOTTO: "**Freedom is the Right Away"

**HISTORY: **When Megatron tried to framed and killed Orin Pax for Starscream and his pal stealing objects and item, he was saved by Kup and Ultra Magus, and Alpha Trion. During the escape Orin Pax was nearly fatally injured, in order to save a life, Alpha Trion put the Autobot Matrix into Pax transforming the young bot into Optimus Prime.

**PERSONALITY: **A kind and loving commander of Autobot focus. He is serious about protecting humans from Megatron's attacks. Likes jokes, but totally serious when it comes to Megatron.

**WEAPON: **

Optimus Prime:  His major weapon is his black ion rifle. It can make a hole in a wall the size of Starscream's hand. Sometimes, he uses his Engeron ax.

Combat Deck:  A super-powerful double-barrel quick quark-firing gun.

**SPECIAL POWER: **Unknown. Ironhide assumes.

**MACHINE MODE: **Semi-truck with a trailer

**SOLID HOLOGRAM DRIVER: **An old man in overalls with a white cap on his head. The white cap has the red Autobot logo on.

**WEAKNESS:** Kind heart to humans. His semi-truck is the slowest of all Autobots.

**OPTIMUS PRIME'S TECH NUMBERS: **

**Strength: 9**

**Intelligence: 10 **

**Speed: 5**

**Endurance: 10 **

**Rank: 10 **

**Courage: 10**

**Firepower: 7**

**Skill: 8**

Note: Memories – Part 3 will cover the arrival of the Astrotrain and Bliztwing and Omega Supreme (Note: Astrotrain and Bliztwing are Omega's targets), Omega's history with the Decepticon Triple Changers, Merge meets Blaster, the event of Dinobot Island, and her attempt to control Devastor.


	7. Memories: Part 3

"Merge"

Part 7 – "Memories: Part 3"

By Dr. Thinker

_Well, things had gone back to the usual route of Megatron and his Decepticon trying to steal energy and the Autobot trying to stop him. We were having a pretty good year—until Megatron accidentally crashed into Cybertron ship underneath Sari Desert. Inside was two new Decepticons—Bliztwing and Astrotrain. Shockwave had sent them after year after the Nemesis crashed landed on Earth. They mission was to drestory both leaders—putting the Decepticons and Autobots in very odd collection. Huffler stated it would be a start of a very bad time. The Neutrals had up-their-attacks against both sides—and soon a very angry Omega Supreme landed—in looking to hunt down Astrotrain and Bliztwing._

_  
When the Decepticon Triple Changers attacked Los Angeles, Prime and I learned the true history of Omega Supreme on Cybertron, Bliztwing and Astrotrain had been Decepticon creators that make Crystal City. Megatron used a machine created by Soundwave to turn them into mind-drones-which damaged the city—and drestory Omega Supreme—but Omega fried this own circuits—and when repaired—left Cybertron to get away—and hunt them down.._

_For a while, the Neutrals used Omega as a defense weapon against both Autobot and Decepticons. Omega was angry at always getting his tank stomped on my Stopius, so he joined the Autobots. _

_-A-_

_  
Soon after that, we were able to find out what happen to the Autobots on the lower deck of the "Recon", if my memory chip isn't rusted by now, the first words out of Smokescreen were: "I'm going to knock the wings off Starscream for this!" _

_Optimus Prime showed paired a familiar to Earth Autobot with a new to Earth Autobot. Most Autobot were able to get cars—with the exception of two Autobots—Wheeljack with Preceptor and me with Blaster. They were lucky then only need minor repairs and some energy._

_Blaster first words to me Blaster growled at me, "You driving a little TOO slow for my taste."_

_I never usually go off-road, but I speed off the payment into the dessert, and over middle-size rocks..._

_Blaster groaned, "I was just joshing you, Merge. Let me be!" _

_I replied as speedy-U turn and, "I thought you like going fast." _

_Blaster replied, "I lied."_

I joked, "As your punishment, transformed into your non-robot state—because I recall my history—you were a Data Tower. Soundwave become a tape player. He and his cassette are more annoying then an old Cybertron chant. What ever he turned back on Cybertron was 1/10th as useful."

_Blaster transformed into a yellow, red and gray version of Soundwave's tape player form. _

_  
I replied, "Now I got to toss you into a Deception's cockpit. They won't know what hit them!" I laughed. "You free to let you tapes out—if you so desire."_

_Blaster did so—unleashed Steeljaw, Eject, Rewind, and Muse. _

_-A-_

_The follow week, Powerglide and Bumbleebee discovered a mystery island with real dinosaurs on it. Optimus Prime sent the Dinobots to train there—but not too surprising the Decepticon had also discovered it, got the lucky against the Dinobots, and started stealing energy. The result was that a lot of strange humans from many time frames showed up. We were able to get the humans back to their own time frame to halt the breaking of the entire universe. Now, the battle on Dinobot Island was quiet crazy—but at least the Dinobots helped out. _

_Following that problem, Megatron was pretty angry at us, but for a month it seemed to be the same problems—dealing with the Decepticons' energy raids. I was puzzling out what was thee big problem with Megatron---but I should have been wondering what's up with Wheeljack, since it was working on something that was going to make up to Merge's Day bad. _

_It all began when Wheeljack invented something he called "Control Disc." Control Disc allowed him to control another Transformer. He made six of them. He made them—mostly likely just to give them the successfully feeling of solving an unknown problem to him. He yanked Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the Autobot twins in showing off his latest item. Optimus Prime denied any Autobot to use it. I used study Cybertron historian—a lot. Some Decepticons did Autobot-like actions to get what their needs—and visa-versa. I kept studying that even Wheeljack, Ratchet and Preceptor were afraid that I make joined them on the border line to Insane City. I make sure to get my self-a bit injured during Decepticons' attack.—mostly arms—Ratchet was expecting Ironhide was playing to steal an Cybertron item from his repair bay to sell on EBay, when his legs were damaged during Decepticon attacks almost like they were painted with a—for lack of betters words—a bull-eye. I drop them off that only place where Ratchet and Wheeljack would never guess in a million Cybertron years---Sparkplug's garage inside the back of the tow-truck. _

_I took a LONG time. Lucky, the Decepticons were sticking with the usual attacking energy making locations to get energy for their Engeron Cubes—and Warpath, Bumbleebee, Cliffjumper and Preceptor was able to get rid of Heart of Cybertron before Megatron could use against us when we were weaken. How did this happen? It all started as usual—every Autobot and every Decepticon were at a Central City's Power Planet. Everyone more glitches then Shockwave's brain on a bad day—Megatron was locked in his gun mode—and tossed him into a trash can at the same Optimus Prime did the same to Ravage. Lucky for us, Preceptor was stuck in microscope mode. He discovered the problem. It turned out it that we missing Cyberium, a very important element on Cybertron. Those dim bulb Dinobots went to Cybertron and rejected. Carly and Spike went to Cybertron to get the Transformers back. They were helped by Swoop, one of the only Dinobot that got away from Shockwave with a reprogram. They were caught by Shockwave's drone system—and token to the Cyberium bits. Lucky, the female Autobots-- that had stayed back on Cybertron--were able to hack into Shockwave's space bridge control and set it to T-1's control pad allowing the Spike, Carly, and Dinobots to return quickly with the Cyberium. It turned out the Decepticons were back in business as well—after we got our stuff—old Shockwave give some Cyberium to the Decepticons. _

_I wanted a two months—and got injured in my arm for the six and final time—and took the final Control Disc. After that—I took off with the three humans—and talked with the Neutrals at their meeting place. They liked my idea—but I little worried. They decide to use a near-by air force base that was damaged badly by a very early Decepticon attack. _

_Lucky, Megatron was using an old evil sea-port not to far from the air force base for his latest lair—and the Decepticons' Construsticons were working on the base. We were able to hide and get control disc. During my stealing of the first one, I stole Wheeljack's controller, so I for fun—I decided to play King Kong using the biggest thing—Devastor. If Megatron know I was around, he would have fried his own brain chip. I didn't see Laserbeak while I was stealing the item. _

_Megatron allowed me to use Devastor for a while—but he used his own remote control---Laserbeak SAW me stealing the first and last disc—he guessed what I was doing—and built that remote to bring back Devastor under his control…..the result was nothing that Optimus Prime or Megatron would sent---Devastor went turbo-monkey on us. Optimus Prime come up with combing both remote controls which allowed Devastor to split back into some very dizzy Construsticons in need of repairs—so Decepticons took off for their underwater base, while the Autobots rolled back to the "Recon". I give my reasons and allow any punishments. My punishment was to turn into a car—and have the Autobot removed my transforming cog—meaning I was going to STUCK in car mode for a wild. _

_After a week, I was order back by Prime—this time to put back my removed transforming cog. The other more recent memories: my volunteering to be come the fake Decepticon for that live-action human puppet show; the discover of my recreated form, the human indecent because of Megatron's latest weapon, and the crashing into Megatron…._

_-S-_

Wheeljack asked, "How do you feel?"

I replied, "Like I'm a human dairy."

Sparkplug and Spike laughed—followed by the other Autobots.

-TBC-

Well, this three-part story has finally come to a close. Don't worry it's not going to the end of Merge's story. As I'm promised you, last chapter, your Transformer tech is the Decepticon leader, Megatron.

**NAME: **Megatron

**SPECIES: **Cybertron Transformer

**AGE: **900 Cybertron Years

**GENDER: **Male

**SIDE: **Decepticon

**FUNCTION: ** Leader

**MOTTO: "**Peace isn't real—just fake."

**HISTORY: **Megatron was just Guntron until he was given Army Orb (a.k.a Decepticon Power Matrix or D.P.M) and remanded himself Megatron.

**PERSONALITY: **In a word: driven. He wants to control everything on Cybertron.

**WEAPON: **Megatron prefers two weapons. They are a solid plasma cannon he LOVES to use—and his Energon Mace.

**SPECIAL POWER: **N/A.

**MACHINE MODE: **

Note: Megatron LOVES to jump around in three forms.)

Gun: A Walter-P3-type. His arm cannon is its' head. His favorite form, though if he gets lock, he can be toss away.

Tank: A M1-Adams like tank. His arm cannon become the turret of the tank. He usually leads the Triple Changers—Astrotrain and Bliztwing in his form.

Jet: F-22 Raptor similar to the Seekers' (Starscream, Skywarp, Ramjet, Dirge, and Thundercracker) earth forms.

**WEAKNESS: **Megatron has no known weaknesses.

**MEGATRON'S TECH NUMBERS: **

**Strength: 10**

**Intelligence: 10 **

**Speed: 7 **

**Endurance: 9**

**Rank: 10**

**Courage: 9 **

**Firepower: 10 **

**Skill: 7**


End file.
